Not so invisible
by phantisma the phantom
Summary: Toru and Izuku have been dating for two years now and on the day of there graduation he gives her something that will change there relationship. Is it for better or is it for worse. (This contains some rare ships Izuku X Toru, Momo X Jirou, Uraraka X IIda)
1. Chapter 1

**Quick announcement this story will be in Tour's P.O.V. Also remember i don't own any of these characters all rights reserved for creators. Please enjoy.**

I am putting the last of my things into boxes. 'I still can't believe this is the last time i will be in this room. It's been a long three years but it was worth it." I think to my self with a small smile on my face though no one would be able to see it. I start to think about all the good things that happened to me in this room. Study time with friends, good time, bad times, and evens some of my firsts, my first kiss, and my first boyfriend. These first also happened to be the same person who helped me a lot these past two years. ****KNOCK KNOCK**** 'oh that must be him now' i think to my self with my smile growing bigger.

"coming, just one sec." I say loud enough for the person to hear. I open the door and to my correct guess it is my boyfriend. "Izuku your here thank goodness." I say as i pull him into a deep kiss which he seams happy to return. We separate he looks at me and says. "Ya i could not just let you move all your stuff by your self. I also might have something for you as a early graduation present."

At this time i notice he has had his hand behind his back since he came into the room. Jumping up and down while clapping my hands I quickly grab his hand and pull him to my now striped bed. "What is, tell me, tell me." i say in a happy voice. He laughs as he pulls his hand from behind his back and gives me a small box. I quickly grab it and opening it with out a second thought. It is a small nickles with a small wired contraption on it. "What is this?" I ask with with curiosity.

"It's is a devise that will let you turn on and off your invisibility at will. I got Mei Hatsume to make it. It took her a year to make it but it was worth it to get it to you on our anniversary." He said with a big smile on his face. I just look at him then I look at the thing and pick it up and try to put it on. "Hold on let me help." he says as he finishes putting it on me.

With it on I wait for a few seconds, and nothing happened. "How is this suppose to work?" I ask looking at him. "Hatsume said you are suppose to think of the world solid to turn it on. I know it sounds wired to me to." He says. as I was told i think of the word on and the next thing i know is i feel my body start to get tingly and i close my eyes as the tingles start to turn into tiny pricks. When it stops i open my eyes and look at Izuku and say "I don't feel any different. Just feel like i was poked by tiny needles." I say but notice that Izuku is straying at me with wide eyes. "What. what are you looking at?" I look around and then i look into a mirror

what i could see is me. More specifically my face, my actually face. My long blond hair, my plump lips, my round checks, my tiny nose, and my blue eyes. I put my had to my check and say "It worked Izuku, it actually worked. I can't believe it actually worked." I run to him and give him a big kiss. "You have no idea how long i wanted to be visible to people. Now it is possible. So thank you so much Izuku. I love you so much."

"I love you to Toru. that's why I had Hatsume make it. I remember you saying you had always wanted to be seen more then anything. To be more then just the invisible girl. Now you can." Izuku says as he holds me tight. We stay like this for ten minutes when we are interrupted with a knock on the door. Izuku tells me to go hide in my closet while he answers the door. I jump into the closet and close it. I hear him open the door and the voice i here is the fist person i actually wanted to show this new me to. That person being Momo Yaoyorozu.

"Hello Midoriya. Me and Kyouka are looking for Toru. Is she possibly here?" She asks in her polite way. This is when i here Jirou Say "Ya man we have been waiting for her like two hours. She told us to wait for her at the mall for we can go shopping together and she never showed up."

'Oh i forgot about that.' I think to myself. I here Izuku laugh a little and say. "Well i don't know about the past two hours, but i do know about the past twenty five. I may have given something to Toru to help with a little problem she had and when you guys showed up i told her to hide. You can come out now Toru and show them the new you."

I open the door to the closet and step out. I turn to see Momo and Kyouka with wide eyes and open mouths. "So how do I look?" I ask with a small smile and with a lot of worry in my voice. I know Izuku likes me like this but these two are two of my closest friends besides Mina. So there suggestions are important too. Momo is the first to speak up "You look beautiful Toru."

"No kidding about that." Jirou is the next to speak then followed with "How is this possible?" I point to the necklace and say "Izuku got Mai to make this and gave it to me a little bit ago." then I just run back to him and hug him with all the strength i can muster. He picks me up and gives me a hug of his own. At this i just giggle and laugh. when he puts me back down I look at the two and say "Sorry about the mall. I lost track of time packing my things."

"I told you to start two days ago like everyone else Toru. Heck i even offered to help you, but you told me that you wanted to do it by your self." Izuku says as he closes my suitcase that i have been trying to close for one hour. I look at him and say "I know but you know how i am when i get distracted. I loose time and i completely forget about things. To be honest I wanted to do something on my own for once instead of having one of you guys help me out with it." I start to tear up as i continue. "I can't even get my own stuff packed in time to move out. I can't do anything with out help."

As i am crying i feel someone hug me. I look up and see Izuku. I quickly put my face into his chest and cry as i feel him rub the top of my head. "You know that's not true Toru look all the stuff you did by your self. You past the entrance exam, you past all the test you took, and hell you even got Izuku by your self. You didn't need to rely on anybody to help you with that. Sure you asked for help now and then but you got there all by your self. So feel proud of yourself and lets finish getting your stuff reedy to go. I pretty sure Midoriya wants you to move in with him right away." I here Jirou say

I look at the two with shock and say "Momo i told you not to tell anyone yet. I wanted to tell them at the graduation party tomorrow night." She starts to laugh a little and says between giggles "Sorry Toru. She forced it out of me. You know i can't keep secrets away from my little Kyouka" she then gives Jirou a quick kiss on the lips. "OK people lets get this room finished and then had out for lunch my trait!" Izuku yells. Then the four of us start to pack what remains of my stuff.

'I wounder what my life would bring now that people can see me.' I think as I pack the last of my items. I turn around and see Izuku caring some boxes out the door saying something about a truck being here to pick up the stuff to take it to the apartment me and him got a little over a month ago. 'with him by my side. I can face any problem that comes my way.' i think as i pick up the box i just packed and head out the door.

 **end of chapter one**

 **OK I could not rsest to write this. I was looking around this fandom and found vary little ToruXIzuku, MomoXJirou, And IIdaXUraraka stuff. I found one where Toru had became visible. To be honest i forgot the name of that fanatic but i bet there is probably more out there. I just could not for the life of me find it. So this little story came to me Saturday. Now here we are. Hope you like it please live a commit to tell me if it is good or bad, anyway i will see you next chapter bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 moving in

**Hi everyone i am back with another chapter. I just want to give you a heads up there is going to be a 'family' moment in this. I know this has been done before but i add a little someone in this story to make it a little more fun for me. Enough about that for now i will see you at the end of the chapter have fun.**

We pull up to a apartment building that looks like it was just made. Izuku tells me to go ahead on in side to put the smaller thing in first. While he went to handle with some things. When i get in there i immediately see some one that i have not seen in over a month. "Eri what are you doing hear?" the 8 year old turns to me and asked with big eyes. "MOM! is that you? how come i can see you now?"

I only laugh at this and say "Well your dad got me this special nickles for our graduation tonight. It allows me to be seen." Eri looks at me up and down and starts to walk around me to see what she can look at. She then said "You look pretty mom. By the way where is my daddy anyway? He told grandma to drop me off at 4 O'clock and it's almost 4:20." she looks down with worry.

I put my hand on her head and say "He will be back a little bit later. So for now it just you and me. In the mien time why don't you help me with some of.." I cant finish my sentence when there was a knock on the door. "Oh i wonder who that could be?" I put down the box i was holding and answer the door. When i open the door i see two elderly women both standing with a plate of food.

"Hello young lady. We seen you moving in to this place and decided to give you a welcome gift." the women on the right said with a smile on her face. The both hand me there plates. "Mom would you like me to take thous for you?" Eri come over and asked I hand her one of the plates and turn to the two lady's and say "Why don't you two come in and have some tea." the two of them nod there head and follow me inside. Taking a seat on the chairs that are against the wall.

"Sorry for not introducing our selves. My name is Kara Furukawa and this is my sister Tara. What are your names?" The now known as Kara asked. "My name is Toru and this little one over is Eri Midoriya. Say hi Eri." I say with a smile on my face. "U-um h-hello." Eri says as she hides behind my legs trying to hide herself from the attention she was receiving from the older people.

"My my ain't you the cutest thing. How old are you little Eri?" Tara asked i can feel Eri hold my legs tighter as she answers "I am eight but my birthday is in a few months." Tara looks like she is about to ask something when the front door opens with Izuku trying to bring in a big chair with the help of IIda. "A Toru I am back and got the rest of the stuff." he says as him and IIda set the chair down. "Thanks for doing this again Tenya I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. You guys would do the same for us. Now if that is the only thing you needed help with i will take my leave. See you two tonight." IIda says as he walks out the door. "Daddy your back." Eri yells as she runs up to Izuku and jumps into his arms. "Sorry for taking longer then i said i would baby girl i just had a hard time geting the stuff from grandmas place." he says as he holds her it is at this time he notices the two lady's sitting to the side.

"Oh i did not know we would have visitors this early." he says while rubbing the back of his head. "Hello young man who might you be." Kara says "My name is Izuku Midorya miss.." before he could finish Kara interrupt "Kara Furukawa, and this is my sister Tara. Its a pleasure to meet you and your lovely wife and daughter." Izuku looks at me for a answer to what she just said, in response i just shrug to tell him to go with it.

"T-the pleasure i-is mine miss Furukawa. My 'wife' and i wanted to have a place of our own. Me and her had just got out of a place full of people. The bad part was we could not have our daughter there for long amount of time. So she was with my mom for awhile. Oh sorry for not telling you Toru. I just wanted to give you a surprise for putting up with me for the past two years. hehe." He says with a small blush on his face I walk over to him and kiss him.

"ewww you guys are getting all kissey kissey again." Eri says in a playful tone she has always liked it when we kissed but she loved teasing us for it more. I look over to her and bend down and pick her up and say "I think Eri is feeling left out honey, so what do you say, want to so her some love." He responds with a smile and a nod as both me and him kiss both sides of her face. "Ewww cut it out. This is not what I meant." she says in between giggles. Izuku take's her into his arms and lifts her above his head and Asks "What do you think of going to see you mommy and me graduating tonight?"

"I think it's gonna be boring. I just to go just to spend time with you and mom to make up time that we lost for the past two years." Eri says with a sad look on her face. "Don't worry Eri we will be together from now on. Just you, me, and mommy. How does that sound to you." Izuku says as he brings her into a hug. Then he looks over to me and opens his free arm. In a insistent i was in his arm hugging him.

"aww ain't this just a sweet family moment. We will be on our way see you guys later." Tara says as she pulls her sister out the door to give us some time alone. "So Toru want to get reedy for the graduation? t starts in two more hours." Izuku says as he looks down at me. I responded with "I just want to stay like this just for a little bit longer if that's OK." He does not say anything as he just tightening the hug he is giving me and Eri. "I love you both so much." I here Eri say. "We love you to Eri." I say with a smile on my face.

 **OK guys I just wanted to do a family moment. I know there are some fanfiction out there where Eri gets adopted by Izuku or raised and some of the girls become like a mom to them. However i never noticed one with tour so here is one. Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3 graduation time come on

I **know, I know i been gone far too long but i have a good reason. I had some important stuff to deal with so pleas don't hate me. So i am back with a lot of ideas including for this story. anyway enough of me lets get back to the story.**

Izuku, Eri, and I are riding down the road in Izuku's truck to the site of our graduation and are almost there when Eri asks. "Are you sure that Mineta guy didn't pass?" this was the third time she asked this. I find my self felling happy to answer every time. That being because i could care less for that little pervert. "Yes honey he failed big time, and he didn't even so up for the final test."

"Come on Tour i know you don't like Mineta that much, but can't you give him a little break?" Izuku asks while turning into the complex of our graduation. I can't help but giggle at this and i say back "This coming from the guy who kicked him clear cross the school because he tried to take a pitcher of my underwear when i was bending over." he laughs in return and says "Well that's different i had the right to kike his tiny head in he was lucky i am a nice guy and only got hit with 2% of my qurik." He turns into a parking spot and parks the truck.

He gets out and opens the door for me and Eri to get out. Walk up to the door designated for us students. We can already see others standing there. one was looking right at as and starts running at us all we see is a pink blur run up and stop.

"Midoriya who is this girl and where the hell is Toru i thought you loved her man?" Mina asked with clear anger in her voice. Mina always was telling Izuku off when she thought he was not treating me right. I thank you for your concern but it can get a little bit annoying some times. So i step and say "HI Mina could you not yell at Iz when Eri is right he pleas and thank you for your concern." when i finished Mina has a look of pure shock on her face

" **OH. MY. FREAKING. GOD. IT IS YOU TORU!** " Mina yells as loud as she possibly could getting the attention of the others who start to gather around us asking how i can be seen to which i explain with the help of Jirou, Yaoyorozu, and Izuku. When we where finished Mina was at a lost for word's. everyone else seems to just be in a state of shock and aww. "come one Midorya you have to be the luckiest guy in the hole world to be with someone like that i mean look at her she is drop dead gorgeous i hear Kaminari say with a with his eye twitching.

His comment just goes by not noticed. As Momo says "Come on guys the graduation starts in 30 minuets we have to get back stage." we all nod in agreement as we head in said. But me and Izuku stop when we see my parents come strait us to take Eri with them to the family entrance. saying the will talk to us later.

 **... some time later...**

Izuku is on the stage giving his speech since he graduated top of the class and he is reaching the end of it. "And finally with the permission form principle Nezu and the other staff i would like to call one student up who is very impotent to me who helped me in the most helpful way possible by being there for me in the hardest moments. Toru Hagakure please come up on stage." Wondering what he wants me to do i stand up and walk on the stage.

when i get next to him one thing i notice was all of our fiends and teachers where smiling and i don't know why. Izuku looks at me and starts to say. "Toru here has been by my side since the our first year and has been making my life better ever since and she has shown me love and happiest like no one has ever shown me before. no offence mom." he says the last part with a small grin on his face to which everyone laughed at as he continues. "To show her how much that meant to me i just have one question for her." he says as he turns to me looking at me with a small smile as he pulls out a small box out of his pocket and gets down on one knee opens the small box to revile a ring as he asked "Toru Hagakure will you make me the happiest man on this world and marry me?" everyone in the audience either gasps or watches with interest to what my answer might be.

I just start to cry and i force my self to answer with a nod because i cant form any words until i start replying "yes Izuku a thousand times yes!" i throw my hands around his neck and kiss him deeply and he kiss's back and he takes the ring out and puts it on my hand. I just can't believe how just one question can make me so happy.

the audience of parents and friends stand and applaud for us as do our classmates and the rest of the school. Principle Nezu comes up and hands us our diplomas and tells us congratulations and tells us to set down but tells me to go set down next to Izuku up on the stage where he was originally seated. we go back with me laced to his arm smiling like a little kid who was just given a life time supple of candy. This is the start of the rest of our new life's and i can't wait to spend it with Izuku and Eri as a family.

 **well there you go guys hopefully this covers for me not being here for a little wile but i thank you guys for waiting patiently for me to return but i am back now and i hop i can continue writing.**


End file.
